


When we're older

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Friends, Curiosity, Fluff, Ignoct as kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Child Noctis is confused about why the prince always marries a princess in his storybooks. He asks the person he thinks is most likely to know why.Just a cute child filled with curiosity really ^.^





	When we're older

“Iggy, can I ask you a question?” Noctis asked, plodding into the Citadel library in his pyjamas, a storybook in his hands. 

Ignis put his finger to his lips and set his homework aside as Noctis came and sat at his desk. “You’re in the library, Noct. You’ve got to be quiet here, okay?”

“Okay, Iggy,” Noctis whispered, pretending to zip his lips closed but quickly unzipped them again. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead.”

Noctis bit his lip, pushing his storybook across the table for Ignis to look at. “Why does the prince always marry the princess? Why can’t he marry a prince?”

“Oh, erm…” Ignis stared at the book, then at Noctis. “... I’m not sure. I could ask my uncle. Maybe there’s a rule about it?”

“Yeah, okay! And I’ll ask my dad. Then we can marry when we’re grownups!”

Ignis blushed, looking around to make sure no one was near enough to be disturbed by Noctis’ volume, though he heard a chuckle from the distance. He looked back at Noctis. “I thought you wanted to know if a prince can marry a prince? I’m your servant…”

Noctis’ excitement faded, and he hung his head. “But you’re my favourite person…”

“And you’re mine… Don’t worry, Noct,” Ignis said, ruffling Noctis’ hair. “When you’re a grownup, you’ll marry someone you love.”


End file.
